


Dinner Guest

by pairatime



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winters and Nixon are having some guest for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Guest

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely love_vargas who wanted post war Winters/Nixon anything, but smut is always appreciated. This isn’t really smut but I hope it works.

Retired Army Major Richard Winters slowly opened his eyes as a little bit of the sun’s early morning light managed to sneak through the heavy curtains shielding the window.

He blinked at the light for a moment before he closed his eyes again, focusing not on the light but the warmth around him. He could feel the stubble of Nixon’s chin and jaw pressed against his shoulder and Nixon’s arm curled over his stomach. Winters drew his own hand over Nixon’s, intertwining their fingers, focusing on listening, feeling, his lover’s heart beat.

He laid there for a few moments before he felt a change. He felt the change just moments before he felt the brush of stubble and soft-wet of lips on his shoulder moving slowly to his neck as the hand he has interwoven with started moving, out lining the muscles of his stomach and chest lazily with their fingers.

Winters just leaned into the body behind him, feeling Nixon all around him. He lost himself in the sensation till he heard Nixon’s voice in his ear, “I could stay like this all day.” Winters felt a shudder run through him at the feeling of Nixon’s breath on his neck, his voice in his ear.

Winters didn’t move for a few moments before he turned around to face his lover, “We can’t Lew. They’ll be here in a few hours and we have work to do,” He said as he gave his lover a kiss before he rolled away from Nixon and off the bed.

“You and your dammed work ethic,” Nix complained with a huff before rolling over to his back.

***

“Why don’t we have a maid again?” Nixon asked as he ran the broom under the sofa that Winters was lifting.

“It’s better if we do it ourselves,” Winters replied as he lowered the sofa back to the ground.

“Are you sure? I could have one here within an hour,” Nixon asked as he swept the dust into a pile with the rest.

“Our home, our job Nix”

“Right, that’s how you won that argument.”

“And how was that?” Winters asked as he raised an eyebrow.

“Ours, you called it ours,” Nixon said with a grin.

Winters just smiled back, “It is Nix. I was even able to pay for part of it.”

“Why did you want to do that anyways? It’s not like I don’t have the money,” Nixon asked as he stepped closer to Winters.

“We’re equals Lew. I needed to pay for part of it,” the red head replied as he reached out to bring Nixon even closer to him.

Nixon dropped the broom as he wrapped his arm around his love, “How much time do we have before they get here?”

“Long enough,” was all Winters said before kissing him.

***

Nixon’s had been lying happily beside Winters; slowly running his hand through his lover’s red hair when the other man bolted up-right, “Come on Dick stay.”

“We have guests Nix,” Winters stated as he sorted through his and Nixon’s discarded clothing, “they’ll be here within half an hour and the dinner isn’t done yet,” that last part was emphasized by Winters tossing Nixon’s clothing to him.

“All right, all right, fine be that way. I’ll get the table set, you get the food,” he said as he began to redress himself.

“Good, I want everything to be right Nix. They’ll be the first guests that know about us Lew,” Winter called as he went into the kitchen.

“Them and the rest of Easy, hell I think Sink knew about us Dick,” Nixon added as he straightened the couch and pillows before he when to get the plates.

Before long the table was set to go so Nixon stuck his head into the kitchen to watch Winters working away, quickly and efficiently.

Winters looked up at Nix for a moment, “Nix can you get the-” he was cut off by a knocking sound at the door, “the door?” Winters added.

“Yeah no problem,” Nixon said as he made his way to the entryway way and the door, “Happy Thanksgiving Spina, Muck…and you brought a baby.”


End file.
